


Atlas

by Yuri_MoonFire12



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Depression, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_MoonFire12/pseuds/Yuri_MoonFire12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Elric is at the end of his rope. The weight of the world has finally been lifted from his shoulders and without its weight he has no idea what to do with his life. With his demons closing in on him Ed repeatedly returns to the one person that can set him back on the path he will ultimately feel destined to take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make-Up

Roy knew that look. It was the same look Ed put on his face everyday since he joined the military at the tender age of twelve and for years he slid it into place when he needed it so that the world knew nothing of his problems. This look, this makeup was in Ed’s glorious smile. It was in the cheeky grin he was known for that was drafted with a carefully pitched cheerful voice that fooled most onlookers. No one who truly knew Edward would really be able to see past such a flawless mask. No one who knew just how frightening Edward’s life had been, could be and was understood that this mask, this guise was just an act. It was a device used by a young man who grew up way before his time and now had to deal with the consequences of his actions every single day.

Roy hated that look. It meant that Ed wasn’t telling him something. It meant that Ed was hiding what was really on his mind, in his heart and what was weighing down his soul. And lord knows there was plenty to burden the young alchemist. The gate, his brother’s newly restored body, the horrors he’d seen in both Amestris and the mysterious one he’d come to know on the otherside. Not to mention numerous people who died, maybe not on his behalf, but for some kind of cause they probably didn’t even know they were fighting for.

Mustang tried to tell Ed this was not his fault. He tried to tell him that it was okay, that he could live his life without worrying that he’d done something awful...but that didn’t stop the nightmares. It didn’t stop the flashbacks. It didn’t stop him from seeing his mother’s disfigured corpse every single time the anniversary of their botched alchemy that created her false human form came around. Nothing that Mustang said reassured Ed. Nothing could keep the horrors of such a hard life from his mind and therefore away from Roy’s. One thing that often worked was when Roy relayed his experiences. The terrible ones from the rebellion and the many lives taken he still saw sometimes at night when he closed his eyes.

Unfortunately that kind of comfort was working less and less. Ed didn’t sleep anymore. He spent most nights walking for hours in no particular direction. Sometimes Ed would read until his eyes crossed and the lines on the pages of his many books would blur and lull him into a dreamless state of unconsciousness. Al had tried many times to give his brother something to ease his mind and heart. He gave him sleeping pills, crazy diets and once to Ed’s disgust, warm milk. Nothing worked for long. Nothing cured him of his insomnia. To both Elric’s dismay every trick in the book had stopped working.

There was one thing that worked. It was a random discovery. One night rain had come crashing down around Central. It was so bad no one could even see ten feet in front of their faces. Wind blew through the sheets of water turning over trees, electrical poles and tiny built shacks and barns. It was the worst storm to come through in decades. Many people were stranded and had to be put up for the night in their offices and military dorms with others. Knowing he was the only one who could put up with the Elric, Roy volunteered to share his office. There was one couch and a carpet which Ed gladly took up without saying a word. During the night, Roy couldn’t sleep. He kept hearing noises in his dreams and it kept him from drifting into a deeper slumber. In a half comatose state he aroused to see his office companion tossing and crying out in his sleep. Without even bothering to wake fully to consider his actions, Roy rolled onto the floor and wrapped an arm around Ed’s waist. Suddenly the shivering, crying and tossing stopped. Ed curled against him and for once in his entire life the nightmares stopped. The next morning wasn’t awkward. When Mustang woke Ed was gone and he went about his day as if nothing happened. However, that night Roy opened his door to see Edward standing on his stoop, his eyes were on the ground and Roy didn’t have to know why he was there. Ever since then it was a normal thing for Ed to find his way into the General’s bed. It wasn’t like they were having sex. They weren’t even in a relationship, Roy just got it. He knew that demons from Ed’s past were waking him out of his sleep. Mustang knew things were haunting him and he knew that he needed comfort and Ed trusted him enough to come to Roy for it.

But then things changed when one night Roy woke to go for a glass of water and when he returned something about the way the moonlight filtered into the room revealed the truth as to why Roy put up with a constant bed partner. Ed was lying in his bed, tangled in the sheets, hair a mess and his breathing perfectly even and in that moment he looked incredible, peaceful and exquisite. Roy had no clue how he could have missed it and at the same time he damned himself for feeling this for a person that was more than fourteen years his junior. He knew it was wrong. He knew that it was forbidden for him to be in a relationship with a lower ranking officer. He knew that he would ruin his own reputation and Ed’s, but that didn’t stop the feelings he had. They grew in his gut, gnawing at him, telling him to get as close as possible to the blond he was so used to sleeping next to every night.

And oh did he try. He was the only person who talked to Ed like an equal, he was one of the only ones whom Ed really spoke to. So Mustang took it upon himself to become a good friend, even though that wouldn’t grant his wish to be a lover to Fullmetal. They went for walks, out to dinner, had drinks and of course they slept in the same bed, so sometimes nighttime conversations could not be avoided. Despite the fact that Roy did his best to be content in this friendship, his feelings increased ten fold. When Ed was sent on missions Roy worried over his safety and he worried over if he had found someone. He was jealous when they were in public and Ed received the looks that spelled out need and lust. He found himself getting angry when Ed mentioned a possible girlfriend. It made him want to make sure Ed only saw him, only wanted him. But then Ed started going downhill and Roy pushed back the feelings he had in favor of worrying over if Ed was going to make it into next week. Now he couldn’t help but worry every chance he got. He couldn’t help but feel as if he was obligated to watch over Ed and keep him well, because he was so invested.

But Ed was still keeping something from him. Despite the fact that they were so close, despite the fact that Ed trusted Mustang to guard him in his sleep to keep the monsters at bay...he was still keeping something from him. Edward was in front of him now, talking chattily to his team as if there weren’t deep dark bags under his eyes. He was smiling as if he hadn’t lost a considerable amount of weight. He laughed as if the weight of Atlas was not settled in his gut.

“Edward?” Roy stood from his desk calmly. He couldn’t take it anymore. One of the things he was good at was finding out what he wanted to know and he was going to.

The blonde in question looked up at him. Mustang saw it then. There was a slip in his mask. It took only a fraction of a second but it was there. Ed knew that Mustang wasn’t fooled. Quickly he looked at the clock on the wall and then feigned a sudden case of him being late for something or other and made a move for the door. Before the General could call him back in, Ed fled.

 

Roy didn’t see Edward for three weeks after that.

 

When Ed reappeared he looked haggard. His hair askew, the area around his eyes was sunken and there was a dead sound to his voice which complimented the dead fire in his eyes. Roy didn’t know what to say, all he knew was that this could not go on any longer. He had to intervene, he had to make sure that before Ed left his office he put things to rights. If Ed was too tired to even put up his mask for such a visit something had to be seriously and majorly wrong.

Before Ed could really say anything to him, Roy walked over to the door and peered out to Hawkeye. “Cancel the rest of my schedule for today.” She didn’t even question him. She must have seen the way the Fullmetal looked. She wouldn’t have let him leave if Roy did. Turning back to his subordinate, the General sighed. “Ed...?” He left his words hanging there in the air. Where was he supposed to begin?

Edward was standing by the window and as his name was called he sank against the filing cabinet and let out a long breath. “Is it pathetic that I’ve accomplished everything I set out to do and now...I-...I-...” He slapped his palms over his eyes and let out an exasperated cry. “Everyone else has moved on, everyone got what they wanted and even though I did...What am I supposed to do with it?” Mustang didn’t say anything to that. He just moved to sit by the other on the floor. He waited patiently as the other relaxed and removed his hands from his face. “I’m a real genius. That’s what everyone tells me. If I am so fucking smart, why can’t I get up and...move forward?”

Roy nodded. “What’s keeping you stuck here then?”

The blond looked up at Roy and shook his head. “I should be dead. Equivalent Exchange. I should be fucking dead. All the lives that were given up, mom’s death, Al’s body, the meetings with the gate...everything...I should be dead.”

Roy nodded. “Do you think it’s part of the exchange that you are still alive?”

Ed looked up at him, his eyes narrowed. “What more can I do Mustang? I got Al’s body back. I killed my mother’s homunculus. I saved the entire military’s ass and sacrificed myself to get rid of a bunch of crazy bastards that ended up here by mistake. That’s a fucking lifetime’s worth of achievements.”

“It sounds to me like you still want to be the center of attention.”

Ed stood suddenly. His fists clenching and unchelching. His eyes were hard and fiery again but rage filled them not desperation. “If I wanted to be insulted I could have gone anywhere else.” Ed moved to leave the office, but Mustang’s hand had already shot out. He tugged Ed back by his pant leg.

When the General had Ed seated again he shook his head with a long suffering sigh. “You didn’t come here to be insulted, you knew this is the one place you would get an answer. So skip the fatalist script you’ve come up with and tell me what is really wrong Ed.” Those words deflated the Fullmetal. Before he  could help it he was crashing to the floor. He bent over and hit his head on the floor and suddenly Roy watched as the make-up Ed had been so careful to use melted away in a series of strangled cries.    

Roy didn’t have to say anything more. He simply moved to kneel over the younger as the cries became louder. A second later Hawkeye came into the room, a worried expression gracing her usually cool features. When she spotted Ed she took a step forward, her face taking on a new expression that was near horror. Mustang looked up in time and shook his head. Hawkeye paused at his look. “Lock the door behind you Riza.” He would not impugn Ed’s dignity no matter how many shreds it was in. No one but maybe a few people had ever seen Ed cry and Mustang was sure that he wanted to keep it that way. With a final desperate look thrown Ed’s way Riza closed the door, the lock clicking into place behind her. Finally alone Mustang pulled Ed against him and hugged him hard. Ed was still young and most forgot that because he did his best to seem so damn carefree. But compared to everyone around him, Ed was still a child in a grown up world and most of the time all a child needed when he was hurting was someone to lean against. someone to for once, take all the burden as it was squeezed out of them.

Smoothing away Ed’s hair Mustang sat back and Ed followed, his cries now muffled in Roy’s blue uniform. When Ed finally quieted it took perhaps fifteen minutes. Roy had not minded. For comfort’s sake, he didn’t give a damn about giving up his whole day. “You shouldn’t have kept this locked up so tightly Edward.” Ed barely knew how to express his wants and wishes. He only knew how to need and desperately need. He only knew how to take on the world as his burden and hold it on his mismatched shoulders until they gave out.

Holding his CO tighter, Ed took in a deep breath and blew it out. “I don’t know what to do.”

“You should have come to me Ed. I can help you fix this.” Mustang’s reply was drab and matter of fact but to him it truly was that way. If a member of his inner circle needed help, he had to oblige. He had to make sure he did everything in his power to make things right.  

“You can’t fix what’s been broken for years General.”

Smiling at the title Mustang, turned and smoothed Ed’s hair down once again. “Perhaps. But I can help you mend it back together.” Pushing the other back to see into his eyes, Roy smiled calmly. “Now, tell me what’s wrong.” Ed’s slow smile gave Roy hope that Ed wasn’t broken like he thought, just damaged.

They relocated to the couch, where Ed sat curled up at the end of the sofa, knees drawn to his chest and his metal hand cupped around Roy’s. Ed did not want to break contact at all. When Roy tried to take his hand back Ed seemed almost panicked. So the General figured that Ed needed some kind of physical reminder that he wasn’t alone in his misery. He needed reassurance that he would have someone to catch him if he fell apart again.

“I don’t know where to begin...”

Roy nodded. “Anywhere that is comfortable.”

Ed shrugged with a laugh. “How about the fact that Winry and I broke up almost as soon as I got back to Amestris? Or the fact that Rose and I broke up not to long after that too? Maybe we can talk about how with Al off doing his own thing I feel alone like never before? And then there’s the fact that I can’t sleep by myself anymore and despite the fact that I have slept beside a few other people, your the only one that makes me feel safe? Maybe the worst of all...now that I have everything I wanted I have nothing to show for it and it makes me feel like for the second time in my life I am a failure?”

“So it’s self pity?” Ed snorted but nodded at the term he hated the most to describe his situation. Mustang nodded calmly. “Ed, your plateauing.”

“You make it sound like I’m addicted to something.”

Roy nodded calmly. “You are. You're addicted to moving. Think about it Ed, from the time you were ten or so, all you did was train, travel, fight and constantly think of your next move whether it was through research or for new leads. I never ever saw you really take a day off unless it was forced upon you. It’s been a decade Ed and this is the first time you have ever in your life not had a reason, not had a purpose, not had a journey that drove you.” Ed was silent, his eyes were focused once again. They were fighting what Roy said and at the same time contemplating and accepting what was out of his control. Mustang tried to smooth things over as he went on. “You’ve never really done anything for yourself have you? It was always about saving other people, taking care of your brother or protecting someone or something. Ed, I think its time you did something for yourself.”

He still didn’t look up, but his gaze changed to that of a petulant child again. He was angry. “What am I supposed to do? I’ve got nothing. All I know how to do is-..”

“Research, transmute, investigate and change the lives of people through your own obnoxious way.” Roy smiled as that got a snort out of Ed.

Releasing the anger in himself Ed gave Roy’s hand a hard squeeze. “You would think that I was truly deplorable. This was what I was crying over.”

“You were crying because you have seen things that most people will never see in their lifetime. Your life was filled with true horror Ed. Anyone would be a little worse for ware. I am surprised you haven’t taken up drinking or other substances that I would like to tell you are illegal.” Not to mention that the horrors had always been pushed to the back of Ed’s mind as long as he had a goal, a purpose and a new lead to follow. With all that gone, he had to focus on what he’s done, found and discovered. Anyone would be at their wit’s end.

Ed shrugged. “I think I took up relationships. I can’t tell you the single dates I have went on that ended before they even began.”

Roy nodded. “What happened with Winry and Rose?”

“Winry was too good for me and Rose was even worse.” He sighed again. “Sad right? I broke it off because Winry still believed I wasn’t damaged and Rose thought I was so damn wonderful that I could barely stand to be near her.” He gave himself a pathetic laugh. “They didn’t know the real me, that or they refused to see it. They knew nothing of the shit I’ve waded through and I think that made me distance myself from them even more.” He nodded in an affirmation. “They deserve someone who doesn’t have as much baggage as me.”

Roy’s eyes softened. He should have guessed. Ed’s addiction was people for sure. He had the same issue. It was no wonder everyone often depicted him as a pervert or a flirt. When he was at his lowest he went to the one thing he knew and that was women. Well that was how it was until Ed lit up the room. From then on, Roy knew no one could take his place. “You think you're not good enough Ed, but that’s not true.” His head hung slightly. Ed was more than good enough. Despite all the crap he’d been through in his life he was still a good person, still as unselfish as the days were long and he still managed to keep his soul pure. That was why he was so down on himself. His soul absorbed the world’s problems along with his own.  

Ed gave a half hearted laugh. “If that’s true then why is it that the only people able to put up with me are Teacher, Al, Grandma…” Ed looked up, his eyes wide. “...And you.”

Mustang smiled and without intending to his hand came up to cup Ed’s cheek. He meant it to be a comforting gesture. His thumb stroked Ed’s skin, surprised to find it so soft. At the feeling, Edward closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. A tiny smile made its way to his face as his free hand came to touch the one at his face. Roy was sure no one touched Ed often. How could they, he was never around for long. And even if they did, as soon as one layer of his mask came down there were ten more that had to be broken through and he always ran before that could happen.

“Roy…” His name was a whisper and it caught the General’s attention. He looked up from their joined hands and suddenly Ed was right there and his eyes were suddenly big, golden and so deep Roy knew he was falling only after it happened. Before he could speak on it, Ed shushed him with a shake of his head. “I know...I know it’s wrong, but please...just this once…” And he pressed their lips together.

Roy didn’t know what to do at first. His surprise was so complete and whole that he froze for a minute. Then all of a sudden his eyes fluttered closed with a slight motion of Ed’s lips and his hand moved to cup the back of Ed’s skull. It all took only a few seconds but to Roy it was an eternity in bliss. His mouth opened for Edward and the blonde wasted no time. He was across the couch and sitting in Roy’s lap as soon as he was given the opportunity. Soon Mustang was on his back with Ed over top of him, their lips locked so tightly that not even a wisp of breath could be allowed between them.

When they finally did run out of air, they separated with a gasp. Ed backed off immediately and flashed to the other side of the room, his hand covering his mouth and from what Mustang could see he was licking his lips. He was savoring the flavor on them as his eyes, still wide, nearly doll like, were mystified and calculating. He turned away when Roy finally righted himself. He laughed as he ran a hand through his hair. Ed slumped against the wall. “Addicted to people right?”

Mustang took a moment to put his mind to rights. The hard column of flesh in his pants was what really kept him from thinking rationally for a few minutes. Taking a deep breath he smoothed his clothes into place and stood. “Yes, but I think that I figured out a way to keep you from going insane.”

Ed turned around, one eyebrow raised. “What’s that.”

“You are to report to my office tomorrow morning Edward Elric. I am going to have you transferred as an attachment to my team. You are our new in house researcher.” Ed looked up. Ready to object to being a pawn yet again, but Mustang silenced him as he crossed the room and pinned him to the wall. “To add to that, you are also given a new mission in life and that is to stay here, in Central, with me.”

Ed’s eyes went wide. He looked like his old self instantly. “The fuck Mustang! What the hell makes you think I…-” Cut off by a set of lips over his own Ed barely kept his reaction from shuddering through his body. Before he could help it he was breathing deep and turning his head just to deepen their kiss, his leg found its way around Mustang’s and before long he was pressing himself closer, trying to feel more of Roy. He didn’t understand how he could have slept next to the man for months on end and never had this kind of contact. When Roy pulled away a line of saliva stretched between them. As Ed licked his lips it broke. Still dazed he rubbed his chin and returned Roy’s confident gaze. “I see your premise and raise you.”

Mustang grinned, stepped back and nodded. “I’m listening.”

Ed took a minute to gather his thoughts. Suddenly the leather pants were no longer a good idea, they were too tight and didn’t breathe like cotton could. He was too hot, way too hot. He swallowed hard several times before he answered. “You want me Mustang, show me. Don’t you dare dangle all this in front of my face and then back off when you're tired of me.”

“So from this point on I have no choice but to be by your side until you get tired me instead?” The General’s smirk was all knowing and full of himself.

Ed grinned calmly. “Believe me Mustang, you keep kissing me like that and I will never get tired of you.”

 


	2. Telling The Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his pain behind him Ed decides it's time to move forward again. This time he decides to teach the world a lesson, a lesson that took him more than a decade to learn.

“I think I know what I want to do next.”

Ed relaxed against the bed as Roy pressed his face against his abdomen and sighed gratefully. Roy had a thing for his stomach. Ed didn’t question why. He was sure it would be some ridiculous, touchy-feely explanation. It was best to save the embarrassment. Instead he allowed himself to be subjected to Roy cuddling against him as he ran his fingers through dark obsidian locks.

After the discovery of a mutual attraction in Roy’s office Ed’s life changed from damned and depressing to content and decently lucrative. He was transferred to Roy’s office and became an investigator for Roy’s team. He went out on missions that interested the General, confronted Alchemists and handled situations that were of his expertise. Next to Hawkeye he was Roy’s other right hand and together they made sure to keep the General from going off the deepend from time to time. Ed found his new occupation rather relaxing. As long as he stayed busy he had no time to feel bad for himself and it gave him the opportunity to think and consider his options. He was grateful to his lover for thinking up such a position for him.

As for Ed and Roy’s personal life, they both agreed when it all began that they had to keep it separate. Even though there were moments when they wanted nothing more than to lock the door and hide away from the world for hours on end, they couldn’t. Roy was in the public eye and Ed was too because of his past. There was no need to send the rumor mill into overload about trists in the office. That being said Ed thought they were going to be low key about everything. Secret dates, dinners and sleep overs but Roy seemed to be bored with that approach and decided on doing just what no one would expect. When confronted he never denied Ed. He never tried to refute rumors nor say that his private life was just that, private. Instead he was open. He said he was indeed dating the Fullmetal Alchemist, not because of any particular interests in men, but because he found Ed to be someone that only came around once and a while. When asked about the age difference, Roy simply smiled and said that he loved being around Ed because he was young, because he older in spirit and that was what made them click. When Ed was confronted about involving himself with a  high ranking officer, Roy asked him to be utterly truthful and Ed was. He said that his private life didn’t affect his work. He was still reckless, head strong and able to bring in more results in a week than anyone else could in a year. They even allowed someone to come and observe their conduct in the office at random times. The funny thing was, Ed being as ‘truthful’ as he was didn’t acknowledge the guy’s presence. He even insulted him for being in the way. He didn’t change the way he spoke to Roy or anyone else and Roy did the same. They were able to secure a copy of the inspectors report and literally it stated that if not for the fact that their relationship was known, no one would know they slept together on a daily basis.

Al was one of the more difficult cases they had to get past. He was still a force when it came to his brother’s well being and when he was told about the relationship by his older brother he sequestered the General in another room and questioned/lectured him for at least three hours before releasing him with a threat. Al warned Roy that if this was just a fling even hell would not keep him from gutting Mustang like a pig. Needless to say the General’s thoughts of Al as harmless changed that day. The only reason Al didn’t try to convince his brother to leave Mustang alone was that he noticed the profound difference in his brother. Ed was more relaxed, his weight was returning to normal and he was sleeping every night for a decent amount of time. Not only that but he seemed happy. He back to his old self and happily so. Ed could admit that he didn’t know how he could have survived for so long without some form of comfort. The least he could say was that he was given a new chance, a new chance to live, not just survive.

Purring as he pressed a kiss to his lover’s skin Roy looked up and smiled. “Oh? And what would that be?” He pressed another kiss to Ed’s abdomen as he waited for his answer.

Ed nearly melted at the look in Mustang’s eyes. Something about Roy made him feel calm. He made him feel not content...no, content was not the right word. Roy made him feel special. He made him feel like he was the only person in the whole fucking world that mattered. Smiling, Ed shrugged. “I think I want to, I don’t know...tell my story.”

Moving so that he could hover over his lover Roy titled his head to the side. “As in write about it?”  

Ed nodded as he reached up to lock his arms around Roy’s neck. He pulled him down closer so that they could share a slow kiss. It surprised Ed at how comfortable he could be with their intimacy. Maybe it was just because it was with Roy, but still. He had no problem allowing the General to have access to everything that made up the Alchemist of the People. Roy did the same but for Ed it was different. Ed could admit the only person that knew him inside and out was his brother and now there were two people. He nodded as Roy gave him another loving kiss, Ed felt his heart swell. It was an odd feeling. He never knew he was capable of such love until Roy forced it upon him. “Yeah. Maybe do lectures too. I know that I will have to leave out a few things, but I want to make sure no one has to go through what Al and I did.” His eyes clouded slightly with pain and regret. “No one deserves what Al went through.”

Nodding slightly, Roy pressed himself against Ed. “No one deserves what you went through either.”

“What?” Ed blinked. “Compared to what Al had to deal with I had a slap on the wrist.”

“You think too lightly of your strength Edward.” Roy purred and gave his lover another kiss. “Al is terribly strong but you had to contend not only with his fate but the fact that you were the only one that could bring him back to his body. You had to bare the pain of what happened to him and on top of that you became a state alchemist just to combat that. You were the one who felt the anguish of watching your mother die a second time. You had to sacrifice your entire life in Amestris to save this country and then you had to go back to that place that left you alone and without nearly anyone you loved. I do not downplay your brother’s strength, but he had an older brother that made him that way.”

As his mouth fell open, Ed choked back the denial ready to spring forward. He didn’t feel strong. He hadn’t felt that in years. He also knew that if he said anything it would ruin the mood, because Mustang would argue his point until the cows came home. Instead he decided to refocus their attention. Sex cured all when it came to the two of them. “Of all the fucking things to say…” Ed shook his head and ground his hips against the General’s. “Your lips are put to better use in other ways you know.”

Smirking as the lighting of their darkened bedroom dawned on him in that instance, Roy smirked. Yes, it was dark, Ed was the only thing he could really see and yes, there was enough heat building between them to light a fire but Roy stood by what he said. Ed was strong he just refused to acknowledge it. Instead of pressing the issue though he moved to spread Ed’s legs with his own. “I suppose I have to concede so as to prove that theory don’t I?”

Ed’s answering grin was wicked.

_**~1 Year Later~** _

 

“So in conclusion...I am not justifying what my brother and I did. I am not saying that we would go back and do things different, what I am saying is that we made a mistake that affected not only our lives, but the lives of millions of people. You never know how far the ripples of your own decisions will go and to this day I still have to live with the consequences. Were they worth it?” Ed looked off stage at his lover who sat smug, grinning like a fool. Then he turned his eyes to his brother who sat in the back of the auditorium, his grin wide and his eyes shining just so slightly. “Sometimes I think that’s a yes. But if I had the ability to look into the future I never would have christened my new found talents as an alchemist by ruining the memory of my own mother.”  Ed paused for a moment, his eyes turning to the spotlights on him. Smiling calmly he bowed his head. “Thank you.” Applause erupted from the audience as they stood to their feet and in that same moment Ed, chose to walk off stage.

Sighing as he caught a glimpse of the packed theater one last time, Ed couldn’t help but reflect on how far he’d come.It had been one whole year. One year ago he’d made the decision to take the world onto his shoulders once again. One year ago his lover gave him the okay to tell his story. One year ago he’d begun to put to paper his testament to the world. One year ago he felt his heart fill with his burden and turn it into something far more substantial than anything he’d ever done in his life and he had to say he was happy with the results.

The title of his memoir was simple, in fact it was the publisher that thought of it. It was called, Fullmetal: Behind the Name. The novel  reached all across the country before going on to spread through the neighboring countries as well. Not that the military completely approved of the entire text. Ed was under review for weeks before it’s release. Luckily he was careful not to step on too many toes before he cursed at the entire board, telling them to grow up and shut the fuck up. Al agreed to lend his story to the project before Ed had to say much. His brother loved the idea and gave his brother full reign to use whatever about his younger brother as long as he got a signed copy before anyone else. Roy was ecstatic. He congratulated his lover over and over and over again(mostly in the bedroom). He beamed with pride whenever someone asked about Ed and he made sure to say how happy he was for his lover on a daily basis.  

It wasn’t long before Universities were asking him to speak not just to the students but to the professors as well. Primary schools invited him to lecture their young students and he was making tours around the country retelling his story again and again and again. Unfortunately the one thing he had to give up was his position in the military. He was too well known now. If he were to go on a classified mission or something he was almost certain to be recognized. So without regrets he turned in his resignation as a colonel and took another path. The decision came with two fold results. One the pressure came off Mustang for having such a well known lover running ops for the military and two, he wasn’t tied down to the office anymore. He was now a professor for Central’s university. He taught Alchemic Ethics, a subject created just for him because apparently, that was the hole in alchemic teachings. Tons of people wanted to learn it, but no one was taught what could happen if they dabbled in the taboo. For Ed it felt right. It was time people opened their eyes and talked about what was off limits. Otherwise, how were they to learn from their huge mistakes during the reign of King Bradley. Unfortunately, Ed’s temperament kept him to teaching one class a year. Otherwise he most definitely swore at his students and threatened to punch them with his metal fist if they didn’t either agree with him or shut the hell up.

Roy had been a little worried when Ed started travelling. He didn’t like being separated from Ed and often he was depressed for the length of time they were apart. However, he did his best to keep his insecurities buried for his lover’s sake just because he knew how important the work was to Ed. To add to this even though Ed’s revelation was accepted widely in a wonderful light, others could not believe what Ed had done. Sometimes threats were a hazard and it was a big enough margin to add a few bodyguards to Ed’s entourage. That being said when something did break out Ed was able to diffuse it like always. He threatened, spat and fought his way through the ignorance.

“You were incredible.” Roy stood as Ed walked off stage and right over to him. Without bothering to move anywhere more private, Ed wrapped his arms around his love and pressed a forceful kiss to Roy’s mouth. Leaning into the gesture, Roy tangled his fingers in Ed’s hair and devoured the lips against his own. They were celebrating the end of Ed’s second tour. The military had begun to see merit in Ed’s endeavour and gladly put up a commission for Ed. Not only this but Ed often did research for them and apprehended subjects he suspected of trying the forbidden for reeducation. This usually involved subjects being forcefully conscripted into the military. While Ed didn’t completely approve of it, he also thought the idea would cut down on morons who tried to create chimeras, bring back loved ones or worse tried to create philosopher stones. It monitored the problem and kept it to a minimum. Besides they paid a pretty penny for what Ed did and he had no problems with it after a while.

Sighing as he pressed his face into Roy’s neck, Ed breathed in his scent. He’d been gone for six months this time and Roy had come to see his final talk for the season. They were also celebrating Ed’s new book on Alchemic Ethics that the university begged him to give a try. He was back on the best seller's list and before he could return to his and Roy’s home he had to endure a book signing. As long as the night ended with him in his and Roy’s shared bed, he didn’t give a damn what he had to endure. “I missed you.”

Roy nodded and pressed a kiss to the crown of Ed’s head. “Yes, I missed you too.” Releasing the other Roy stepped back and grinned. “But I am not the only one who missed you.” He stepped aside to see Al waiting patiently by the stage door.

Alphonse looked up, his eyes resigned but so full and proud that Ed didn’t have to ask what he was feeling. Instead he let his lover go and stood opening his arms to his younger brother, who crossed the room as fast as his feet would take him to bury himself in Ed’s arms. Thier hug was long, hard and intense. When they released each other Al stepped back wiping a few tears from his eyes and laughing. “You were terrific Brother.”

Ed smiled and shrugged. “Maybe, I’m just glad to be home.” Many remarked that he’d become rather reserved over the last year or so, but he didn’t mind that. His family knew him to be loud and obnoxious and Roy knew him to be a nymphomaniac with a sadistic streak. Who gave a damn what anyone else thought. “So…” he looked up at the both of them with a grin. “Sit with me as I subject myself to obsessive fan praise?” He took Roy’s hand and his brother’s as he said that. He needed a support team sometimes and the last six months were great, but lonely. Having two of the most important people in his life by his side at the end of the night would make the entire tour worth it. When they both agreed without hesitation Ed grinned and hauled them out the door. “Well come on, I can’t drag you both there.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Collapsing against the doorframe as Roy dug out the house keys Ed groaned in misery. After the book signing he went out to dinner with Al and Roy. The last part was the greater part, but he was exhausted. His hand had cramped up on him, his eyelids were heavy and he hadn’t really slept in three days. On top of all of that he still wanted to have sex with the love of his life. He didn’t know if he had it in him. He was probably just going to fall into the sheets and pass out on the poor man.

Apparently thinking he would caused him to pass out for a second, because Roy was shaking him awake after he got the door open. He’d fallen asleep on his feet. The sight of Roy chuckling at him made Edward blush. He was pulled into the house and he smiled at the familiar surroundings. Roy’s smell filled his nostrils and he felt immediately at home. Before he knew it he was so comfortable being home he nearly fell to the floor. If it weren’t for Roy grabbing him and hauling him upstairs he would have fallen asleep right in the entryway.

Luckily there was no ill will about the early ending of their first night back together. Roy was laughing as he put Ed to bed. “I thought I would let you take a long tub bath, I can tell your sore, but your nearly unconscious.”

Ed groaned. “Its not right to make fun of an man with no energy to fight back.” Giving Roy’s shirt a weak tug Ed tried hard not to fall back to sleep before he could speak. “You're going to bed too right?” It was his way of saying he didn’t want to sleep alone. He’d been in enough beds without his lover long enough. He couldn’t take it this night too.

“Go to sleep Ed. Your delirium is making you ask foolish questions.” Roy smiled and wrapped his hand around the other’s. He was planning to catch up on a little paperwork, but he could do that in the morning. Besides he’d taken the entire week off just to be with his lover. He had a little while to wait.

The next morning Ed woke to the feeling of hands in his hair. Roy had a thing for his hair...well he had a thing for every part of him, but his hair especially. It was also one of his favorite things about lying around with Roy. The General could put him to sleep with the way he stroked his scalp. Turning into the feeling as he came out of his unconscious stupor he moaned and gurgled out a terrible version of ‘good morning.’ Roy’s laughter lit up his mind and he found himself relaxing once more, ready to fall back to sleep.

“Oh no you don’t.” Roy gave his temple a light smack. “Edward, as much as I enjoy the weight of you in bed with me, your stomach has been growling since the wee hours of the morning. Not to mention you still have unpacking and a proper bath and meal to interest yourself in.”

Groaning as sleep completely left his mind, Ed opened his eyes and peered into the dark, smoldering gaze that made his heart skip a beat and his loins burn with need. Licking his dry lips, Ed sat up and pressed his lips to Roy’s collarbone. His lover’s breathing hitched for just a second. Roy should have known better than to wake him from such a state. It only led to one thing and that was ridiculous morning sex. Nipping at the available skin of his lover’s throat Ed let a throaty groan escape his lips at the feeling of Roy’s length now pressing against his stomach. His hand came to cup the heat of Mustang’s groin as the other sighed desperately. Moving to plant a kiss to Roy’s lips, Ed smiled as a hand landed on the small of his back kneading the flesh there. “I love you.” His hand squeezed Roy hard.

Roy arched off the bed with a hiss. He smiled calmly as he was released. “I love you too.”

Ed recovered from his morning drowsiness and moved to straddle Mustang’s hips. The process was automatic with the two of them. Roy pressed the lubricant into his hand while Ed focused on getting their clothes off. Once released, Ed poured good amount of lube into his hand and pressed the coolness to Roy’s thick cock. At the feeling his lover’s hands turned into claws as they latched onto Ed’s hips. Ed often didn’t prepare himself when they had sex. Roy complained of it, because he didn’t want to hurt Ed, but at the same time Ed liked a little pain when they had sex. It sent a thrill through him and he returned Mustang’s complaints with a growl when he did try to go against what he wanted.

Now as Roy’s length stood up in the morning light of their bedroom, Ed felt his face heat with anticipation. “God I missed this.” He lowered himself. Beneath him, Roy groaned and dug his nails deeper into Ed’s sides, breaking the skin. The fit was tight and hot. Ed’s head lulled back as Roy slid balls deep inside of him.

The act of penetration itself was enough to leave them both exhausted and panting. But once the soreness subsided and the tight confines of Ed’s hot and willing body finally registered in Mustang’s mind, that was when it all began. The two of them moving hard, against each other. Ed bucked, twisted and circled his hips in as many tantalizing ways as his mind could come up with, while Roy growled and thrust up, hitting Ed’s prostate dead on every single time. Thier climaxes built quick due to their lengthy separation and before long Ed threw his head back, his hair swinging as sweat flew into the air. He couldn’t help but cry out his lover’s name. Roy said Ed’s name under his breath in an urgent whisper and before long he moving faster and harder, bringing their climaxes to a screaming conclusion.

Ed collapsed. It still amazed him that he never had to touch himself to come when he and Roy had sex and this was no different. He was sweaty, spineless and utterly happy. To think he wanted to do this last night when he was half out of it. He wouldn’t have been able to enjoy all the little things that made him come like a volcano. He would have missed the fury in Roy’s eyes, the way Roy bucked desperately when he was in the very middle of orgasm or worst still, he would have passed out during one of Ed’s favorite parts. He would have missed the part after, when Roy twisted them so that they laid on their sides. This was Ed’s fondest part only because Roy and he would pull apart, breathing hard and kissing lazily in awe of each other. It was their way or worshipping one another.  

“Damn it.” Roy gulped in a few mouthfuls of air. “Why is it that you upset my plans all the time?” He planned for the day to be long, relaxing and soothing with love making at dusk. Now all he wanted to do was fuck Ed until the sun came up tomorrow morning.

Running his hands over Roy’s face, tracing every shape, bump and bone, Ed shrugged. “Maybe because I like it when you screw me like a starved animal.”

Groaning at the thought of that, Roy leaned forward and kissed his lover again, more forcefully this time. “You are too tempting.”

Ed nodded. “I take your premise and I raise you.”

Roy laughed brightly in the early morning light.

 

_**~Owari~** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure what inspired this story...it just kind of came into being...that being said...i have no idea which Canon this is coming from...I talked to my inner child and she ain't got nothing to say. So my guess it's an obtuse version of both the 2003 anime and Brotherhood.


End file.
